Valentine’s Day Watch Duty at the Pit
Log Title: Valentine’s Day Watch Duty at the Pit Characters: Ace, Chance Location: Command Center - The Pit Date: February 14, 2015 TP: Pyramid of Darkness TP Summary: Ace gets a visitor as he’s stuck on monitor duty at the Pit. Category:2015 Category:Logs As logged by Ace - Saturday, February 14, 2015, 6:15 PM Command Center - The Pit This is the heart of the G.I. Joe base. It is set up almost like NASA's Mission Control Center, but on a grander scale. Instead of only one wall filled with screens, three of the walls have large screens that display maps and information. Leading from the center of the room is a slope filled with rows of monitoring stations, where individual techs can watch just part of the world. In the center of the room is a raised dais. From here the command staff can watch the action and also address troops gathered along the fourth wall, which is set up like a briefing area. All of the Pit seems to be accessible from various doors leading from the Command Center. Ace is in the command center, watching the quiet monitors. He's frowning and his shoulders are tense as he checks through the incoming reports. "AaCHOO. *sniff*" comes from the lift as the doors open with a *PING*. A somewhat miserable looking Chance makes his way in, wearing travel fatigues as he wipes a tissue across his nose. "Hey Ace." Ace looks back over his shoulder, and forces a smile. "Hey, Chance. Under the weather?" he asks. "No. Slipstream failed to tell me that 'Chipotle' was Spanish for 'damn hot." remarks the EOD officer as he tosses the tissue into the bin "And that's my story!" Ace chuckles. "I guess they don't have a lot of Mexican food in Canada?" he teases. "They do. I've just never asked what Chipotle is." admits Chance "And I usually don’t get any sneeze attacks from it. Ugh. I hope it’s not a cold. You got your shots right?" Ace grins. "Yeah, and usually I'm lucky enough not to catch anything. I have a pretty good immune system." "And I'm supposed to be the lucky one." sniffs Chance as he takes a seat next to Ace... but not too close. "Anything exciting happening?" Ace frowns. "Not for me. I'm stuck pulling a command shift because Payload is prepping for a shuttle launch soon." Ace sounds a bit bitter about it. "Space shuttle or just 'fancy airplane we call a shuttle', or 'van taxi shuttle'? " asks Chance curiously. Ace says, "The Crusader. Last actual space shuttle in service." Chance ahs "Yeah. Sorry. I think the Chipotle fried my brain. 'Not that spicy' indeed. Remind me to kick his butt next time we're doing hand to hand practice together." he mumbles. Ace chuckles. "Well, the Crusader’s been in mothballs since the Space Shuttle system shut down, but it's being pulled out of reserves for an upcoming secret mission to Space Station Delta." Chance oohs "Secret eh? Too bad explosions don’t work as well in space. " Ace says, "No,... they're usually frowned upon, although if you'd like to watch the launch I can get you seats." Ace's tense shoulders seem to relax somewhat as he converses with Chance. Chance seems to be sounding better too, although he's gone through two more tissues "I'd have to see if I was off that day first." he remarks "But that sounds like fun. Seeing a space launch is on my bucket list." Ace says, "A difficult bucket list to cross off now -- this might be the last chance. So to speak. I'll talk to Hawk and see if I can arrange to make sure you're assigned to shuttle security at least, in case Cobra gets wind of it." But what are the chances (So to Speak) of that? "Well they're still launching rockets. Just not shuttles." points out Chance. He considers that, then grins "I don’t know if you'd want me around, but sure, put my name in the hat. " Ace says, "True. Night launches are really beautiful. I hope you get your wish." Chance grins "I've seen a few live on Television and that. And if not... well, there's still lots of launches by NASA after all. What's YOUR part in the mission, or do I get to know that?" Ace says, "Prepping air response if Cobra or another terrorist group does try something. We're keeping security pretty tight, but we've been ambushed by them before. We plan to be ready." "I see. And of course we can't just go down to Canaveral and pretend to be NASA. " another sniff, another wipe. "How long till your shift is over? I was thinking of trying MY luck versus YOURS in some poker." Ace smiles. "That would definitely be an epic challenge. Do you have the skill to back up your luck?" Chance shrugs "Actually I don’t know. Maybe I better study up before I jump in feet first." he smirked. "Don’t want to trust my luck TOO much after all. Need to save it for the real challenges" Ace says, "No, I wouldn't mind a more friendly game if you want to build up some experience playing. I'll try not to crush you TOO hard." Chance grins "Well if you're off in two hours, I can still shower, have a coffee and be awake enough to play." he promises. Ace says, "I should be, and I look forward to the diversion! Not like I'll be doing anything else tonight." That slight bitterness has returned to Ace's voice. Chance eyes Ace "Oh don’t be like that. SOMEone always has to watch the screens. It can’t' all be gunfights and epic world battles against evil." Ace chuckles darkly. "It could be Italian food and silent films, however, which was my original plans for tonight." Chance considers, then nods "Yes. I agree it COULD be like that too. I guess if you get the chance, don’t let Payload off easy if he plays with you? Ace laughs. "Oh, I never give quarter with Payload, and he knows better." A chuckle "So he doesn’t play, or play anyways?" Ace says, "Oh, he'll play anyways, and swears one day he'll beat me." Chance ahhhs and smirks "Ever think of going pro? I hear there's charity tournaments..." Ace says, "It's been suggested before. Maybe if I'm ever successfully retired out of the Joes. Hawk can't keep getting us exceptions forever!" Chance nods "Yeah. I've been curious about that. Weren’t you on the team way back in the eighties? " Ace smirks. "Yeah. I was just a young hotshot pilot, then. I'm not as old as some of the senior Joes - some of whom are Vietnam vets, if you can believe it - but if I wasn't in G.I. Joe there's no way I'd still be flying combat missions." Not that he gets that many anymore. Chance shakes his head "That didn’t really - well, I suppose I didn’t really ask the question of how you guys are still fighting and all that." Ace turns his chair a little more. "Well, some of us are just good at keeping themselves in peak physical condition -- Snake-Eyes just keeps getting more deadly as he gets more experience, and I'd imagine he'll be even deadlier at 80 than he was at 30. Some of us are benefitting from a drug Cobra developed to keep people young -- originally intended to be weaponized to use against us, but instead actually allowing us to retain near-eternal youth, although the jury is still out on unexpected side-effects. I've been 'lucky' enough to 'enjoy' plastic surgery, and my new face looks as young as my old one, for better or worse." Chance nods "You know, I forgot that happened entirely. I guess that's why that doctor is called the best in the business." he remarks, truthfully "So you just don’t age. Do you know if you'll still well, die eventually?" Ace frowns. "I'm sure if given the right circumstances we will. I certainly nearly died from what Major Bludd did to me. As for dying from old age -- I just don't know. I think the drug turns off the gene that triggers aging in your body, but it doesn't give you a super-immune system or anything. I'd expect we're all still at risk for cancers and everything else that attacks you as you get older. We're all guinea pigs for a drug developed as a bioweapon -- who knows what will happen?" Chance nods "I see. " he states, falling silent. Then he changes the topic "I should go get that shower done eh?” Ace grins. "Go to it. I'll be here -- not like I have another choice." What's the use of rising to the rank of Colonel if you can't set your own schedule? Sometimes there's a downside to being in a small task force like G.I. Joe. Chance pats Ace on the shoulder as he stands, moving to shuffle off downstairs to get clean, refreshed, and have a cuppa joe (snerk)